


Some Words They Can't Be Spoken (Only Sung)

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairytale-ish, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Some angst near the end, Transported to au, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Dean is fairly sure he doesn't belong in friggin' Wonderland, then again, he can't remember where that reference came from.  Apparently, he's been MIA for three weeks and betrothed. Seriously, where are these references coming from?! It's EXTREMELY frustrating.





	Some Words They Can't Be Spoken (Only Sung)

Dean woke up feeling groggy. Normally, he'd expect to wake up on his lumpy mattress but instead he woke up in a tree. A tree branch, to be exact. It was relatively wide, but once Dean realised where he was, Dean flailed and fell into the ground with a thump. 'What the fuck?' He muttered, rubbing his face and brushing off his clothes as he stood. He didn't seem to be in Kansas at all. Or at least, where the Bunker was. It was greener, loads of friggin' flowers that he'd never even seen before. The tallest tree Dean could see was at least a hundred foot high, and he counted himself lucky that he's only fallen from a branch about a meter off the ground.

There were so many rolling hills it was like that postcard of England he'd seen once, sunrise and all. Weird cattle-type creatures bumbled about on the silver hills, blue cattle. With six legs. Dean shook his head and blinked, squinting at the sky. Had he gone insane or...?

Yep. 

The stars that were visible were floating around the sky, occasionally bumping into each other and making a spark, like those irritating screen savers that eat your cursor or something. Dean felt slightly comforted when he realised he probably wasn't crazy, just in another world. Dean found his stomach rumbling, so he cricked his neck, cracked his knuckles and started climbing the tree. He was getting nearer to the fruit and Dean used this to ignore the splinters in his hands. 

Just as Dean was about to reach the purple fruit that may or may not be poisonous, someone shouted out to him. He jumped in surprise and slipped, losing his grip. Another cry of alarm and concern seemed to come from all directions as he fell, though Dean just assumed that was his mind playing tricks on him. To be fair, he did hit at least three branches on the way down and got a mouthful of golden leaves. For the second time in the space of about ten minutes - the fruit was really high up, ok? - he crashed into the earth and had the wind knocked out of him.

 _Well fuck_. 

 

Someone was slapping his face gently but briskly, with a sense of urgency and panic. 'Sammy?' Dean mumbled, opening his eyes blearily. 

That was not Sam. For starters, he had a goatee. Second, he didn't have any clothes on as far as he could see. But then again, that wasn't very far. 'Please wake up!' He squeaked. 'How many horns can you see?' Dean squints and barely registers any shock when he sees eight three inch long horns like a goat. For some odd reason, Dean doubted this man creature thing actually had eight horns. 

'Eight?' Dean guessed, trying to sit up. 'But you probably don't have eight, am I right?'

The creature gave a nervous laugh. 'No, your highness.' 

'Highness? I'm not a-a highness.' Dean said, blinking furiously as the satyr allowed Dean to use him as support. 

'Lord, then? You're probably very high up. Oh my, i'm so sorry I scared you and caused you to fall. Please, please, don't charge me. I have a wife to take care of! She needs me, she's pregnant!' The satyr seemed to have progressed from completely calm, if not slightly nervous, to complete meltdown. Dean broke through his haze and gripped the satyr's shoulders tightly. 

'I'm not gonna charge you, ok? It wasn't your fault. I'm no good at climbing trees anyway.' Dean said and the satyr relaxed. 'What's your name, anyway?'

'Samandriel.' He said nervously. 

'Ok, Sam, could you take me to somewhere where I can find my way from? I'm a bit lost.' Dean said, biting back the sarcasm. He wasn't a bit lost, he was a lot lost. 

'Of course! The city is just over that hill.' Samandriel pointed to the massive-ass hill that Dean didn't notice.  It was probably two hundred meters high. 

'That's not a hill, that's a mountain.' Dean grunted. 

'It is a hill compared to the Yjidrailkhas Mountain range to the North. They are mountains. They are at least five times the size of this.' Samandriel said. 'Come, it's not that far.'

'How do we get up? It's basically a vertical slope!' Dean grumbled. 

'The trees will help.' Samandriel explained. 'You just have to ask. I understand that where you're from, perhaps, the trees are not so generous.' 

Dean blinked and tried to process this information. He actually couldn't... remember where he was from. But in terms of trees, Dean was pretty sure there weren't many as big as the one Dean had tried to climb. So instead, he turned to the tree trunk and cleared his throat. 'Uh, hello.' 

 _Hello._ A smooth voice rang through the air.

'Um, ok, sorry I fell into some of your branches.' Dean glanced at Samandriel who nodded encouragingly. 

 _T'was not your fault. You were hungry and lost, and desired one of my fruits. Here._ The voice said and one of those purple fruits dropped onto his head.  _All you had to do was ask._ The tree seemed fucking amused at everything. 

'Thanks. Can we have a lift? 'Cause I don't think my back can handle that slope.' Dean asked. 

_Of course._

Dean did not scream like a girl when a tree branch wrapped around his waist and lifted him high up and plopped him on the top of the mountain. He screamed because while that happened, he dropped the fruit the tree gave him. Dean couldn't help being hungry.

_Safe travels, your highness._

_Why on Earth did people keep throwing the, highness lark around?_

Samandriel guided him down the more reasonable decline along the worn down path. They came across a family of what looked like foxes crossed with swans. HE didn't even know how else to describe it. Vaguely, he wondered where 'fox' and 'swan' came from. 

'The King is very reasonable.' Samandriel said. 'And he will help you return to your homeland.' He pointed to a large archway just in front of a gigantic castle that towered over everything else. The city around it was starting to buzz with life as the sun rose and the stars stopped being pests. 

'Thanks.' Dean said. 'I appreciate it.' Samandriel beamed and trotted away. 

He took a deep breath and walked through the archway to find a whole crowd waiting for him. Someone blew a loud trumpet right next to him. 'The long lost betrothed of Prince Castiel.' A pompous voice said loudly and everyone cheered and cleared a path. 

Dean started walking down through the path people made, feeling very uncomfortable. About a thousand pairs of eyes were on him, including those at the end of the path. It made it hard to take everything in. The walls, the people, the plants. Even the massive castle/palace rising up in front of him. 

He was totally unprepared for the black-haired figure that ran into his arms so heard, he fell backwards. Some people awwed, some people chuckled, and some people cheered. 'Uh, I can't breathe.' Dean squeaked and the figure released him. 'Hey.' He said weakly. Dean lost most of his ability to think as he looked into those bright blue eyes full of worry. Then the handsome man slapped him around the face. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'You go missing for three weeks-THREE WEEKS- and all you can say is HEY?' He shouted, standing up. Dean rose to his feet and tried to recall where he had seen that man before. He looked painfully familiar. The raven bed hair, the bright blue eyes, the lithe, muscular body, the chapped lips... Then those chapped lips were on his and that skilled tongue was forcing its way past Dean's lips.  _Castiel._ The name bounced around in his head and made his heart flutter. Out of sudden need, he clutched at Castiel's shoulders and wished for nothing to disturb their moment. 


End file.
